A Rockers Love
by lovelymrsmalfoy
Summary: Draco is a rock star. He made mistakes Hermione trusted him yet he broke her. They meet after years apart. What will happen? Only time will tell


A/N: this is a story of rock star Draco falling for his old friend Hermione. It has been years since they last saw each other. He blamed his crazy rollercoaster he called "life". So what happens when they meet again. [Draco/Hermione] it includes songs I DON'T OWN! REPEAT DON'T OWN SONGS AND HP CHARACTERS! Please read and comment

Dpov:

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand oh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)

"Thank you England" I yell. Another packed show. Thank god that was the last song of the night. The lights dim curtains swing back to center stage and we head off stage left.. (theater pun I crack myself up) "DRACO" shit that shrill voice can only belong to one person Astoria Greengrass, "what do you want" I say. She gives me this look its suppose to look seductive but it makes her look like a cheap slut…. Oh wait she is! Honestly I don't know why Mark my guitarist and amigo to the end keeps her around. I must have been thinking over that statement for a while because next thing I know I'm getting slapped. "Why did you do that Astoria" she huffed and said "cause you were not listen to me" I sigh in annoyance "ok, what do you want" she smiles "I want you to meet someone she is a close friend of the family and she got dragged here by my sister". Now I'm just mad, I'm tired I want to go to bed at my flat and enjoy my three month break starting right now! She can tell cause she quickly adds "you will like her she just might be what you need" I know the only way to get to my bed quickly is to agree and I do. "fine I'll do it " she quickly lets in her sister and her friend and I swore that my breathing stopped right then and there. This girl was beautiful and slightly familiar. As she gets closer I recognize her walk the slight hip movement its just enticing enough to catch your attention and subtle enough to look perfect. This girl is not just any girl. She was/is my best friend the one that stuck by my side till I was to much of an ads and let her get away but this time I swear I won't make the same mistake twice. "Mia" I say softly than louder when her hazel eyes connect with mine. I run (more like two long strides) than I'm tight in front of her and all she does is nod at me.. in my head was like bitch I know you remember my nickname. But all I do is hug her and whisper "I miss you and I need to talk to you" over and over again until I realize she is not hugging back but simply stare with unshed tears on her eyes…

A/N: hope u like it comments are welcomed good and bad song thanks for the memories by fall out boys. Next chapter should be up soon I'm going to work on this story on Fridays weekend. Pls comment hope u enjoy.A/N: this is a story of rock star Draco falling for his old friend Hermione. It has been years since they last saw each other. He blamed his crazy rollercoaster he called "life". So what happens when they meet again. [Draco/Hermione] it includes songs I DON'T OWN! REPEAT DON'T OWN SONGS AND HP CHARACTERS! Please read and comment. Rated m for safety..


End file.
